Field of the Invention
The invention relates to human-machine technique, and more particularly to a control method for a controlled terminal and a controlled terminal and a remote-control device utilizing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Watching television (TV) programs has become a more common entertainment activity in everyday life, especially for children and the elderly. Televisions receive TV programs transmitted by different stations. Users can use remote controllers to select the channels on which to watch the TV programs provided by corresponding stations.
Currently, users input the number(s) corresponding to the channels through the remote controllers, and then the televisions automatically switch to the channels after a time interval, thereby accomplishing the channel selection. When users that have slower reaction times, such as children and the elderly, perform the channel-input operations, they look at the controllers to input one number (such as “1”) and then look up at the screen of the television to check whether the television has received and is displaying the number that was input. Then they look back down at the controller again to input the next number (such as “6”). However, when they is inputting the next number, the time interval during which the television waits for channel selection may expire, and the television subsequently switches to the wrong channel—in this case, channel “1,” not channel “16,” as intended by the user. Thus, the user experiences inconvenience and difficulty watching TV programs normally, and the user experience is degraded.